Shanni's Distorted eyes
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Shanni asks Sniffles to modify her eyes so that she can see even better, but she soon finds out that she shouldn't. Songfic!


A little shout out, the REAL Shanni just turned 11 a few months ago. Here's a song fic about when Shanni gets her eyes messed up! The song is by Kagamine Rin and the real song is called 'The Cursed Glasses, a stray girl in her lenses'

Sorry if it doesn't entirely fit with the story, but...you know...

* * *

Shanni laid on the table with her eyes shut tight. Sniffles had fixed her eyes because he wanted to try and tap into the robotic part of her eyesight. Shanni's eyes hurt very badly.

"Hey, Shanni, how do your eyes feel?"

"…Ouch…"

"Well, do you feel well enough to go out by yourself?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, now be careful. Your eyes are still fragile." Shanni nodded and wobbled out with in a hurry. When she opened the door, her eyes went wide. Everything was out of proportion.

_Since I came to this world  
I've had them equipped, these glasses  
they're a vision correction device  
distorting the path of the light_

_They don't show me  
the true form of this world, these glasses  
'Cause my vision is  
20/20 in both eyes_

"Wha~?" Shanni looked around confused. Some of her friends' heads were way too big; other's were twisting and turning in weird ways. "Hey, Cuddles!" Lumpy looked at her.

"My name is Cuddles? I always thought it was Lumpy!" Shanni raised an eyebrow.

"What? Lumpy is over there…" She pointed at Flippy, who overheard and looked at her. Shanni turned around and went to her home. Later that night, she looked in the mirror. Something was seriously wrong! Now her eyes were out of proportion! That's not possible, Boss made it so that everything about her was perfect. She twitched her ears, trying to activate a re-adjusting. Suddenly the words 'rejected' popped up. Her request was denied. Great and she couldn't go back to Sniffles! He was out tonight…maybe Evil got to him?

_The command to take them off is rejected  
Do something! _

But the priest goes out at night  
and it looks like you had fun last night, yay yay!

The room began spinning, the sky was purple, and everything was blurry. Shanni stumbled across the room with wide eyes. Her head hurt. Shanni stumbled out of the house, Vivi and Bonni were sleeping.

The trees were fuzzy looking and everything was wrong. The houses she passed were higher and thinner then Flipleah on drugs (**you know she is on them! Don't deny it!**) The moon was squiggly and wavy. Shanni squinted in attempt to focus, but it made it worse. "My feet hurt…"

_Ah, the round satellite blurs  
It's a puzzling error  
The horizon wavers  
The houses look like a painting by Escher  
I'm getting dizzy _

Alone, I turn the screw, my feet throb  
I try to focus, but  
I can't see the treasure chest through these lenses

Shanni woke up the next day and she noticed that everything was still wrong and now she was irritated. She decided to go to see if Sniffles will fix her eyes and then she could get back to her life. She wondered down towards Sniffles' lab. It took longer because she decided to take her limo (**why she would, I do not know**). She kept crashing into people and buildings and other cars. Finally she crashed into Sniffles' lab and made a huge mess of it! Now that she saw, Sniffles looked dead! "OH NO!"

_The ancient scroll stating  
How to take off these glasses  
should be at the end of the earth  
in a hidden island library _

I try to look for it with these glasses  
what happens?  
My vision blurs, I can't read the map  
Even though I got a boat and everything

the search command does nothing  
give me a hand already!  
The doctor is buried in junk  
like a corpse, no no!

Shanni sat in the wreckage of the lab, angrily…she didn't know what to do now. Her head hurt and so did her feet, the world was crazy looking, and she had a concert to practice for soon. There was fire all around and if she didn't get out, she would burn as well. Shanni began to walk slowly out.

She looked around at the flames that looked like creepy monsters! Her anger rose along with them. She began wishing she never asked Sniffles to modify her eyes quicker. "What, do you want to own half the world as well?" She remembered saying yes. Suddenly, she felt a searing pain. She had tried to punch one of the flames, what was she thinking? She could hear the sirens of fire trucks outside the lab. Her arm was covered in flames and she began to cry. It really hurts! The world is so distorted! She really, really hated the fakeness of it all! It was suddenly all black. Shanni had died for today!

_I can't see my own world  
looking at all the events  
where are the monsters?  
Ah, my status is "really cranky"  
with the dialogue "Do you want me to give you  
Half of the world?"  
"Yes"  
Humming "yes"  
Then hitting "no" and starting to run away  
In a burst of anger, I finish off those people__!_

Shanni-

_Truly, flowers are more brilliant  
the sky is wider, the sea is deeper  
the sun shines brighter, you don't look as stupid  
But when I look at the scenery through these glasses  
Why doesn't anything look real?  
All these fakes, all of them-  
I hate them!_

"Ah, Shanni, welcome back. How are your eyes doing?" Sniffles asked the next day.

"Who the crap are you?" Shanni snarled.

"I guess they are a bit messed up, huh? Well, don't worry. They will get better if you get into a state of slight shock soon. Go on, go play." Shanni went towards the stairs and suddenly fell down them, bumping her chin on the last one and she opened her eyes after such a rough landing. NOW, everything was back to normal!

* * *

Everyone, feel happy for Shanni! She's back to her cheery self now! And I hope you learned a valuable lesson about messing with your eyes.

Shanni-I did...

Bonni-WHY DID YOU DRIVE! YOUR 11 YEARS OLD!

Shanni-I don't know...my head wasn't in the right place.


End file.
